


Spider-man isn't the only thing that's Red White & Blue

by Sapphic_rat



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but its fitted to be within universe, no beta because im a coward and im afraid to send this to people, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_rat/pseuds/Sapphic_rat
Summary: For the past 4 (ish) years, Alex Claremont-Diaz has been the one and only Spider-Man. Well that's a lie, because apparently Spider-Man is a regional thing. Being a superhero is hard enough but add being the son of President of the United s. To make matters worse, there's a new rival from across the pond. Both in the form of Henry, HRH Royal Dickhead, and the UK's very own Spider-Lad
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Kudos: 14





	Spider-man isn't the only thing that's Red White & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is deeply appreciated. Idk what else to say, uh bone apple teeth

**February, 2016: Austin, Texas**

  
Alexander Claremont-Diaz hated spiders. He acknowledged how vital they were to the ecosystem, but that doesn’t mean that he loved them. He especially hated radioactive spiders. Simply speaking, the fact that they did exist added a lot more unnecessary stress into his life.

He wasn’t sure how it happened. He wasn’t even sure why it happened. He’s helping his mom go over material and taking down notes for the February Democratic Debates at their home base and then he feels _it_.  
A pinch.  
Alex nearly brushes it off as nothing but then he feels something on his right hand. He looks down, and then nearly has a heart attack.

Perched on his hand is a spider. A spider who has just bit him.

“June,” Alex hissed, holding out his arm, “A little help here?”

June looked up from her laptop, eyebrows raised.

Alex gestured wildly with his non spidery hand at the hand with said spider.

June furrowed her brow and squinted. At last, her eyes finally registered the creature from hell that was on his hand.

“What do you want me to do?” She hissed back.

“I don’t know!”

At this moment, the spider decides to scurry around Alex’s arm.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

June let out a sigh and closed her laptop. Making her way over to Alex, who was hyperventilating, she grabbed his good hand and dragged him out of the conference room.

“Everything alright pumpkin?” Ellen asks, pausing from her conversation with members of her team.

Alex is about to open his mouth when June interrupts him.

“Yeah mom,” June replies while shoving Alex out the door, “We’re fine.”  
Closing the door behind her, June turns towards her brother, who had suddenly gone ashen.

“Alex stop being dramatic, I’m sure you’re-oh my”

The hand which the spider had bit had a pretty nasty welt on it, and miraculously the spider was still there.

“Catalina June Claremont-Diaz,” Alex said whipping out her full name and saying each syllable slowly, “I swear to God if you don’t get this off of me-”

“Oh ok right.’

June grabbed a paper coffee cup from the little coffee station in the hall and scooped the spider into the cup, and quickly closed the lid sealing the spider inside. She then shoved Alex into the bathroom and directed him to sit on the closed toilet seat.

“Sit tight, I’m grabbing the first aid kit,” June said, heading out of the bathroom.

Alex was about to poke at the bite until June called out from the hallway,

“Don’t touch it Alex.”

Was she psychic or something?

June returned with an ice pack, benadryl, and gauze.  
Alex’s hand was wrapped up and they both headed back to the guest-turned-conference room.

“Are y’all ok?” Ellen asked upon their return.

Alex nodded, sliding back in his seat, and June returned to her chair in the corner.

Ellen returned to conversing with her team and Alex resumed his notetaking.

Not even 10 minutes later, Alex started getting a dull throbbing in his head, which then developed into a full on headache.

Not thinking anything was out of the ordinary, he decided to call it a night.  
______________________________________________________________________  
The following morning was weird to say the least. For one, Alex woke up at 3 am feeling uncomfortably...sweaty. And feverish.  
Alex sighed, turned on the light, and ran throughout the previous day. Nothing out of the ordinary happened yesterday, he felt fine until- wait.

He peeled off the gauze from his hand and examined it.  
Now he was no expert in spider bites but he was sure that a bite less than 6 hours old shouldn’t be completely gone. And he was also sure that spider bites didn’t result in fevers.  
He grabbed his phone off his bedside to look up his symptoms, yet found nothing.

Putting his phone back, he sighed again, this was probably just in his head and he’s just super stressed. Ahem, putting his phone back-  
Ok his phone was now stuck to his hand.

Jesus fuck he muttered, using his other hand in an attempt to remove the phone.  
This backfired spectacularly as his other hand was now stuck.

Alex groaned and kicked his sheets off his bed, which too got stuck to him, and he stumbled into the bathroom attached to his room.

He plopped on the cold bathroom floor and attempted to relax. He definitely wasn’t going to die from this rare spider-borne disease. He, Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz, was NOT going to go out like this.  
C’mon Alex, Breathe. Breathe.

After he sufficiently relaxed, his skin returned to normal.  
“Thank god” he breathed and stood up. “Ok, cool, glad that’s over”

Noticing his door was still open, Alex kicked it closed, expecting a different result then what had just occurred.

The same thing happened obviously, and his foot got the stuck to the door.

He propped his other foot on the door to generate enough force to remove it.

It too got stuck.

He then had the bright idea of standing completely upright in attempts that his weight would dislodge his feet from the door

Again this backfired, leaving Alex as the base of a 90 degree angle.

“Holy Shit” he breathed. And then hesitantly walked up the wall until he was upside down.

I’m going crazy, aren’t I. He thought facing himself in the mirror.

Eventually lowering himself from the ceiling, he came to the conclusion that he probably shouldn't go to school today.

He took his sheets from the bathroom, turned off the lights and climbed back into bed.

Ok it was 4:30 am which means that he had an hour and a half before he normally wakes up and an hour and 45 minutes before his mom comes to make sure he’s actually getting ready.

How could he sleep when he had this weird spider disease thing?

Alex lay awake for an hour, and then decided to shoot a text to Liam telling him to not pick him up.  
______________________________________________________________________  
L Dawg (Liam)

Hey Liam! You don’t need to pick me up for school today. 5:30 am -Alex

Liam-5:34 am Why? Is everything ok?

Yeah I’m fine. 5:35  
Well no 5:36  
I’m sick. 5:36 am -Alex

Liam- 5:38 am I’ll bring you what you missed  
Feel better!

Thanks a million dude 5:39 am -Alex  
Read 5:39 am  
______________________________________________________________________  
Well that covered Liam, now he had to deal with his mom.

As if on cue, he heard her knock on the door.  
“Its time to wake up sugar.”

He had to really sell it.  
“Mom, I don’t know if I can go to school today” and then he coughed for good measure.  
Ellen opened the door and walked over to him, placing a hand on his forehead.

“Oh honey, you’re burning up.” she remarked, eyebrows knitted with concern.  
“Do you want me to-”  
“No mom,” Alex cut in, “I’m fine. Well no. I’ll just sleep it off, I’m good”

“If you need anything, you can call either me or June okay?”

“M’kay mom, love you.”

“Love you too, Alex.”

He heard her car leave and the garage door close before he got up and grabbed his laptop.

The only logical conclusion he could come to was that he had superpowers.  
Christ, he felt dumb for even thinking that.

During his research he found a situation that mirrored exactly what he was experiencing. An article in a london newspaper details the following:

About 5 months prior, a new superhero appeared in London. Dubbed Spider-Lad, this spider based hero appeared within the month following the death of famous actor Arthur Fox. The figure is seen swinging about, but isn’t one for small talk.  
[Image: Spider-Lad standing completely horizontal on the side of a building]  
Lad has revealed, however, that the onset of his powers came from a radioactive spider, but has declined to comment further.

“Spider powers, huh,” Alex remarks to himself. What's the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can leave a comment if you feel so inclined but yeah I hope you have a nice day/night/morning


End file.
